


I like you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Blushing, Blushing Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Bullying, Child Eren Yeager, Child Jean Kirstein, Childhood, Closeted Character, Comfort, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Eren Yeager, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eren Yeager, Green Eyes, Hiding, Holding Hands, Hugs, Injury, Kindergarten, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Mikasa Ackerman, Name-Calling, Sad Jean Kirstein, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Single Parents, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsunderes, Underage Kissing, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jean has a crush on his classmate Eren Yeager but doesn't know to convey his feelings for the stubborn green eyed boy. But fate has something else in store





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Childhood EreJean

Jean was used to being treated badly by this point and in all honesty, it didn't surprise him anymore. He just got used to becoming the other kids punching bag because he didn't fit in. They called him out for being a little chubbier than everyone else and because he clung to his mum so much? But if they tried his mum's omelette they wouldn't be able to stop either.

His mum was all he had left, because his daddy wasn't around anymore. He walked out on them both and never came back because he liked another woman more than his mother. Like his mama said, "Daddy left, he didn't love mummy anymore". But as to why he didn't know.

But that was just his dad being a jerk, his mum was a wonderful person and no matter what he would always love her. So, he didn't need his dad, he was just fine with his mum. They were fine together, they didn't need his dad and he wasn't welcome anymore. He was just a selfish jerk and he could keep that new wife of his.

The teacher called it divorce, when two people separated because marriage didn't turn out right. Because those two people didn't love each other anymore, they chose to leave. While some kids were sympathetic, and felt sorry for him, not everyone else did. Some other kids called him out by making fun of his size and weight or for being close to his mum. Jerks.

Because of this Jean was more than used to collecting scrapes and marks from other kids. His skin turning bluish yellow from bruises or blood being spilled from being pushed around. But he would always cover them up with his shirt or jacket, he never let anyone see them. If the teacher would ask what happened he would avoid the subject and storm off.

Most people would say it was because he didn't want to get bullied more than he already was. While that was somewhat true, Jean just didn't want to look weak. He didn't want the other kids to think he couldn't fight back, in truth his mum just taught him better. To not get into fights because it wasn't fitting for a young man to do so.

Because he loved his mum and he never broke a promise to her. He would be a good boy and not get into trouble, but trouble always seemed to find him regardless. But because he loved her and knew fighting upset her, so he just let the kids beat him up as to not make her cry.

However, one person had seen all this going on despite Jean trying to hide it. Someone who saw Jean being treated as the other kids punching bag and didn't like it. Eren Yeager was a classmate of Jean's who was fairly new but got along well with others. That is unless they tested him or got on his bad side, then fights broke out.

Unlike Jean he lived with both his parents, his stay at home mum Carla and his dad Grisha who was a doctor. They were stern but loving parents who wanted the best for their son. He had two friends who were both popular and unpopular with the other kids for certain reasons. But both tended to hang around Eren more than anyone else.

Armin was a bookworm who loved stories but was a sweet natured kid deep down. he always smiled and tended to be very shy around new people until he was comfortable around them. He lived with his grandpa and was very popular with the girls due to his angelic nature.

Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister, she was ½ Asian but lost her parents in an attack a few months back. Because of this she lived with Eren as his sister and the two had a close bond. However, she was popular with the other boys because of her pretty black hair and docile nature. But she tended to give them the cold shoulder unless it was Armin or Eren.

Eren had noticed the bruises Jean tended to hide from everyone else. He had seen the other kids beating him up and name calling him when the teacher wasn't around. He had seen Jean crying by himself and seen him isolated from everyone else because he was different.

He couldn't stand it and would no longer let this go on, surely, he thought someone would help him. But it seemed it fell to him as everyone else turned a blind eye. Of all the things Eren hated, it was those who took advantage of the weak. And he would not let Jean continue to suffer in silence. He would do something about it.

* * *

Jean sat under the swings quietly, curled up in a ball with his head on his lap. Trying not to cry though he was failing miserably as big fat tears spilled down his cheeks. They had pushed him around again and called him "Porky" and "Mama's boy". Taking it in turns to push him around in their group before he fell over in the dirt yet again.

They then laughed and kicked him a little before wondering away. Saying how he was a cry-baby and needed to cut down on the snacks, some even oinking. He hated the names and the way they treated him for being different. So, what that he was a little pudgy? So, what that he loved his mother so frigging much?

He wasn't fat and his mama said so, saying he would lose it when he went through some sort of change. Calling him her special little man and that those kids didn't mean anything. But that didn't stop if from hurting, why couldn't one person be nice to him instead of treating him the same as everyone else?

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and cowered, hoping it wasn't any more kids coming to finish him off. He just wanted to be left alone with his misery. "Hey? Are you ok? Those look like they hurt pretty bad?" a voice asked curiously. A hint of concern to their tone which honestly surprised Jean to hear such a thing.

Jean looked up through blurred teary eyes to see Eren Yeager. He had moved here recently and attended the same school as it was closer to his house. He was around his age but older by a few months, he was known for starting fights amongst the other kids.

He was pretty renowned for his cocky personality and bad temper, things that the teacher often had a hard time dealing with. She did the best she could but had other kids to deal with too. However, now and again Eren would show a softer more playful side around those he was close to, like his friends for example.

Truth be told Jean had been crushing on Eren for a while, something about his eyes just drew him in. He huffed and looked away shyly "M fine, I'm used to it" he grumbled. He was used to the names, the beatings and isolation. Because nobody else cared or tried to stop it, because when you were different it wasn't always a good thing.

Eren frowned, he had no idea why this had gone on for so long. Let anyone why nobody had ever stepped in to do something about it. Fucking cowards. He then took Jean's hand helping the poor boy to his feet. The latter blushed at the contact between the two of them, obviously not used to someone being kind to him.

Eren then turned and led Jean away without speaking a word, a silent rage brewing inside of him. His eyes filled with anger, daring anyone who should approach to even say a word against him, while Jean simply followed not knowing what was happening.

* * *

Jean winced as Eren cleaned up his wounds carefully, the disinfectant stinging badly. It felt a little strange for someone other than his mum to be doing such a thing. But he didn't cry, he already felt bad enough that Eren had caught him earlier. So he would just keep it to himself as always.

Eren then placed the last band aid on his wound before straightening up. Giving Jean the one over before straightening up and folding his arms with a big smile. Feeling proud of himself, it was not exactly his dad's level but it was good enough.

Jean bowed his head timidly, not really used to having someone take care of him "T… thanks" he stammered of all the other kids that attended this place, Eren was honestly the first person to be kind to him. Even the girls were scared of him because they thought he was a rough kid because of all the injuries he had.

Eren blinked at Jean's comment then grinned playfully "No worries. I'll beat them all up next time, no matter what" he replied proudly. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. If they even tried he would chase them off and teach them a lesson for being such jerks to someone else because they could.

Jean blinked innocently then burst into laughter, Eren really lived up the stories about him. But he really liked Eren, before he approached him he had always watched him from afar. Jealous of how many people liked him and how confident he was. Wishing he had people who looked up to him like they did Eren.

But at the same time, thinking on how attractive Eren was. He had never seen anyone with eyes like Eren's before, let alone such tanned skin. Though he never openly admitted it (not that he had anyone to tell), he found Eren to be cute, the same cute as a girl.

Jean blushed profusely and bowed his head, nerves all but getting to him "Um… Eren. D… Do you think we can be friends?" he asked shyly. He had never really had one before. Everyone else here ignored or picked on him, but Eren seemed like a nice guy and he had helped him out. So maybe they could hang out more often.

Eren blinked and then frowned slightly "No" he stated bluntly. He had friends already with Armin and Mikasa, he didn't need any more in his group. He was fine with the two people he spent the most time with at home and at school. Besides he didn't feel that way about Jean.

Truth be told he had liked Jean for a long time, feeling strong tingly feelings for him. The same way his mum felt about his dad, something they called love. He had always thought Jean to be cute, but he didn't know how to approach him. Mainly because Jean tended to keep to himself and never really spoke to people in general.

Jean felt like his heart was being squeezed and fresh tears welled up. He felt so stupid for asking in the first place, Eren probably just did this because he felt bad for him is all. Why did he think anyone would ever treat him like he mattered? Only his mum cared about him, everyone else must have hated him.

Eren saw Jean's eyes glaze over with tears and clicked his teeth, hating to see Jean cry. He then kissed Jean on the cheek taking the latter by surprise, Jean had never been kissed before after all. Sure, his mum kissed him, but that didn't count. When it was a kiss from someone who wasn't your family it didn't count as a kiss. All family members showed affection after all.

After kissing Jean, Eren pulled away shyly his cheeks as red as the buckets or spades from the sand pit. He fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. He had just hated seeing Jean cry and didn't know what else to do to calm him down, so he had kissed him in hopes of making him feel better.

"I… I know how odd this looks. B… But I really like you a lot Jean, I like you the same way girls like boys" he replied shyly. He knew most of the other kids liked boys and girls, but not someone who was the same gender as them. Because of this, he felt like an outsider himself but for a whole different reason.

He knew Jean was a sweet person aside from his moodiness, but then he was one to talk. He could just tell that Jean wasn't as mean as people thought him to be is all. He wanted to keep him safe from the other kids, to make sure nobody ever treated him badly again because he hated seeing Eren cry.

Jean could only stare in awe, he had just been kissed by a boy. To boot Eren Yeager, the rowdiest troublemaker in the entire preschool. How could be not be surprised. However, he didn't hate it. He had liked Eren for a long time too, but he never thought anyone would pay him attention. That he would spend his childhood alone.

Eren bowed his head shyly, the silence feeling a bit awkward. He didn't like girls, he liked boys it was as simple as that. He hadn't told anyone not even Mikasa or his mum, he didn't dare. They just wouldn't understand how he felt. He knew that they both liked boys but people seemed to think that was ok.

Jean snapped out of his daze and blushed too, he then shook his head shyly. Yes, he had a crush on Eren but he liked girls too. He didn't know why he just did. "I… I like you too" he replied shyly. However, he didn't want other people to know yet, they would just make fun of him more than they already did. He would rather just avoid that.

A large smile then spread across Eren's face and he hugged Jean nearly knocking him over. "So, you're my husband, now right?" he asked proudly. They were just like his mum and dad. His mum had always said when two people liked each other they got married. And he really liked Jean and Jean liked him, so that meant that they were married now.

Jean then turned beetroot and felt steam erupt from his head. Just what kind of things was Eren saying? Only grown-ups could get married not little kids like them. Eren certainly was a strange kid indeed, that much he did know. But he didn't hate that about Eren, it only made him like him more in point of fact.

"Whatever" he muttered shyly. He wasn't mad about being called his husband, it sounded strange but he was actually happier than he let on. Nobody had ever been so nice to him before. Now he would no longer feel lonely. Because he had Eren to keep him company, plus with his friend he would have more people to talk to. So, it wasn't all bad.

Eren blinked, Jean was all red and he was bowing his head. Did he feel sick at all? Was something hurting? He had taken care of all his injuries so what was wrong? "Should I kiss it better?" he asked curiously. His mum always did when he hurt himself, so why wouldn't it be able to work on Jean if he was still hurting?

Ok, that was enough for Jean, this was just getting too much "NO!" he snapped loudly. How many embarrassing things was Eren going to say? They had just met for the first time and now he was saying all this stuff? Sure they liked each other, but he was being too honest.

Eren then just grinned and burst out laughing and Jean's reaction. He may have been moody, but he was really cute when he was embarrassed. That much Eren knew and he really liked that.


End file.
